Keeper of the Stars
by SweetChihiro
Summary: Kaoru can't keep her mind off of the one man that surrounds her soul. He's so close but so far away. Kenshin has strong feelings for Kaoru but doesn't act upon them...Could change to R but please read.
1. Keeper of the stars

Sitting alone at home casually sitting in her window peering outside watching the leaves fall from there branches floating gracefully to the earth floor. The smell of the air was cool and crystal clear. It was late afternoon and everyone was out doing there own things while Kaoru sat there enjoying the gentle scene. As she watched her thoughts turned to Kenshin the man that has stayed with them for just a few months and he already felt like part of the family. But Kaoru felt more then that for him. She felt the tender joyful love for him that scared her so much. How could someone like him come to love her in anyway?  
  
Brushing her long midnight black hair behind her smiling softly she turned away from the mysterious scene of autumn and left the room entering the hallway. Gliding down the hall she came to the training room as she passed she heard something from inside like someone training. But who could be home? Sliding the door open an inch or two peeking in she gasped when she saw the one person that swarmed her mind and heart.  
  
He was training hard in the arts beyond her experience he was amazing, dazzling! How long has he been in there? From the looks of it for awhile he is breathing heavily but not like he's really exhausted in anyway. The top of his Ki was drooped around his waist bracing the reversed blade sword to his side. Then he moved so quickly she couldn't spot him for a few seconds. While he was doing his own thing Kaoru's body weight became off balance pushing the door open landing her flat on her face.  
  
Looking up she saw Kenshin standing before her. Smiling foolishly she apologized in a short words and left in a hurry. He didn't follow which was a plus for her situation. Covering her cheeks that were flaming so hot she thought she would die right then.  
  
Kenshin watched her leave smiling from the site. She was watching him the whole time he knew the whole time but he just let her think he had no clue sheathing his sword putting his Ki back on. "Well that's enough for today I'd think," Leaving the training room he left to the outside. Cool air will help him cool the sweat about his body. Kaoru for the past three months has been so close starring contently at him like she was trying to figure something out from just his stance, his looks, and talk. It was actually really cute when she would find out he knew she was watching and blush brightly looking away like she was paying more attention to her food or something.  
  
Sanosuke came up from behind conking Kenshin on the head laughing. Kenshin fell to the ground, "Hey what was that for Sanosuke?"  
  
"No reason. Were you just then thinking of Kaoru?" Sanosuke was smart enough to know that there was a fatal attraction between them both. Why didn't they just start kissing and hook up. This avoiding each other and keeping quiet is just stupid. Sanosuke knew he'd be all over a pretty girl like Kaoru if he knew the girl like him. Maybe Kenshin didn't know that? Nah he's not that dumb now is he?  
  
"Sanosuke you have funny notions but you have no kindness to keep out of one's business. Now what brings you here?" Venturing down the road while all the people bustled around him, and Sanosuke every once, and awhile Kenshin got stares at his sword, but nothing more.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sanosuke winked at a passing pretty girl with long blond hair who shyly smiled back.  
  
"A walk what else does it look like. Stop waving at every girl we come across these girls are respectable breeds there not whores for you to be checking out," Kenshin growled irritatingly brushing Sanosuke into the Bakery causing him to bump into Megumi.  
  
"Oh excuse me sir." Looking up to Sanosuke she frowned. "Oh never mind get out of my way knuckle head, I have a patient to look to." Brushing by them she left the Bakery.  
  
"Now wasn't that just respectful. She has no respect for me!" Sanosuke whined marching into the Bakery without Kenshin's pushing and shoving.  
  
"For one you don't give her any that you do. On another account you give no women respect," Matter-of-factly pointing out, browsing about the place quickly coming to the sweet breads.  
  
Sanosuke stood for awhile dumbfounded from Kenshin's words. After a minute of thinking he laughed out loud snapping his fingers then frowned turning to Kenshin finding him gone. Quickly he found him in the sweet section. "What do you mean I don't give women respect? I do to."  
  
Shaking his head he found medium box of American cinnamon rolls and walks to the counter to pay for them, and heads out the door. "Sano all you see them is sex objects. You take one then throw her out the next day for a new refreshing pray of yours. Do you get it now?"  
  
"But I can't help it!" He whined again pouting like a little baby. Some girls to his right giggled as they watched him walk by. Sano smiled at them then pouted again to Kenshin.  
  
"Sano you can if you'd try. Find a girl you can actually settle down with and have kids possibly," Kenshin looked up at Sano waiting for a reaction or a knowledgeable answer.  
  
"Hell! No! I can't settle down that's for wimpy men not for me. And you shouldn't be talking bud," Points at Kenshin, "You haven't even settle down yourself," Smacks Kenshin on the head.  
  
Kenshin bit his bottom lip punching Sano right back. Sano went flying into the side of the wooden wall. "Will you quit that please," Walking away making it back to the Kamiya Dojo Sano slowly arriving behind him.  
  
Smoothly sneaking out of Sano's view Kenshin escaped to the warmth of the family room. Finding Kaoru was in there also sweeping the floors with her back to him, swiftly running past her after hearing Sano getting close in a hurry.  
  
"Kenshhh.?" Not able to finish his name she was pulled close behind with him his had covering her mouth, whispering in her ear to be quiet as they hid in the dark closet.  
  
"Kenshin, where did you go? I'm not done talking to you yet!" Sano came running by the closet then out the other way.  
  
Letting out a relief sigh Kenshin let go of Kaoru's mouth to open the closet door. "Kenshin what is going on?"  
  
Mischievously smiling he winked at her. "Oh nothing just hiding from Sano is all that I am."  
  
Kaoru put her hands on her hips tapping her foot unhappily. "Kaoru its no big deal I just told Sano that he had no respect for women is all." Leaving Kaoru to huff and puff in the closet he set out for the bathing room.  
  
Kaoru shook her head watching him go. Returning to her sweeping she blushed suddenly. Recalling back to where he grabbed her pulling her against his body whispering close to her ear his warm breath brushing down her neck. Hard body snuggled against her back. It was a wonderful moment but it's not like anything will transpire from then on.  
  
Night slowly fell blanketing the land in its darkness. Kaoru and Megumi sat in the hot spring water soaking there bodies chatting every once and awhile.  
  
"Megumi do you have a thing for Sano?" Kaoru asked Megumi smirking.  
  
Megumi gasped in utter horror. "Kaoru how could you say such a thing!" But she blushed then also.  
  
"You do!" Kaoru shrieked.  
  
"Well it's not like I'm the only woman here. You have an undying attraction to Kenshin don't deny it sister." Kaoru blushed brightly looking away. Then they both laughed together.  
  
"What are those girls laughing about?" Yahiko sat on the side in a towel chatting with Sano and Kenshin by the hot springs. "I hear your name Sano. Yours also Kenshin."  
  
"Lets check it out." Sano whispered evilly.  
  
Kenshin was about to say no way but he also heard his name so he decided to relent and join in. Sano and Kenshin crawled out of the waters and crawl through the bushes to peek through to the girl's side.  
  
Well you'll have to find out later in the next chapter. Hope you like this? Reviews or anything would be wonderful. Thank you! 


	2. Wish

"He has absolutely no respect for any girl. All that's ever on his mind is SEX which wouldn't be to bad if he actually liked me and didn't throw me away like other tramps." Megumi said sadly wishing Sanosuke would just love her and keep loving her but what was she thinking that won't ever happen.  
  
Kenshin covered his mouth to muffle his laughing at these words while Sano frowned with displeasure. "I am not." He mumbled softly.  
  
"Oh Megumi don't be such a stick in the mud. Sanosuke does have his bad moments but he's really a gentle caring guy." Kaoru hoped she sounded convincing but Sano was such a pig head about things as women and sex.  
  
Kenshin stopped his laughing and gapped. He couldn't believe Kaoru would say such a thing and how would she know. Sano smiles and laughs this time around.  
  
"Well what about you and Kenshin?" Megumi shifted the question away from her sense it was such a tender subject to her.  
  
"Kenshin, and I? He.doesn't even see me as a girl he could love and hold. He's just like Sano I guess." Kaoru shrugged helplessly.  
  
Kenshin, forgetting that they were hiding and naked he just up from the bushes flaming towards Kaoru next thing he was doing was marching towards her in the water. Kaoru screamed covering her top half blushing brightly. Megumi covered up also but hoped out grabbing a towel. "What do you mean I'm like Sano!" Kenshin yelled in her face.  
  
"What?" Kaoru couldn't believe he heard what they were even saying. Seeing movement behind her she noticed Sano appear out of the bushes heading straight for Megumi. Megumi was to busy watching her and Kenshin that she didn't even see a Sano come after her. "You were spying on us! How dare you both!" Kaoru dipped lower into the water her mouth barely a whisper away from the surface.  
  
Kenshin paused taking his time to look down at himself then to Kaoru. Starring for a few minutes he laughed out loud. He was totally nude before Kaoru and Kaoru was naked perfect combination (hehe). Lowering down in the water reaching out for Kaoru his hands slithered around her waist. Kaoru shivered trying to back away as fast as she could but she was caught and pulled into his embrace. Arms crossed at her chest she looked up at Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin let go you perv!" Kaoru decided by any means to catch him off guard for a few seconds, giving her time to escape raising her right arm in one swift motion hitting Kenshin right in the midsection. Smiling triumphantly for her success his arms let go and she was free to run for her life. Finding a towel climbing out of the bath pool she ran to the door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Kenshin stood blocking the exit smirking widely with triumph. Pushing from the door he jumped for her. Kaoru dogged him quickly and he landed hard on his face.  
  
"What is going on inside your head? First you treat me like a kid and now you want to play I think not!" Running for the men's side shocked to find Megumi and Sano locked lip to lip in battle. Fire red filled her cheeks turning away she made it to the door and left.  
  
Kenshin came through the bushes looking at Sano laughing hysterically. Sano stopped suddenly on devouring Megumi's tender lips to look at Kenshin. "You stupid your letting your girl get away!"  
  
Kenshin frowned and left the room in search of his prey. Not in her room or anywhere else in the house so he looked outside in the back. Finding Kaoru bent over on the ground. Was that sniffling he heard coming from her but that couldn't be nor could it. "Kaoru are you ok?"  
  
Kaoru froze stiff lifting her head from her wet hands not turning to look at him yet. "What do you want?"  
  
Kenshin stood directly behind her. "What is wrong?"  
  
Turning her tear strained eyes to his soft but piercing ones. "Kenshin I don't know what's with you all of sudden. Ever since you came to stay with us you've always kept your distance. Making me feel like a child not worth your time but now you want to mess around," breathing in quickly "My feels are not to be toyed with. I've always loved you from the first time I saw you come to ask if you could stay with us. Just leave me be!" Feeling so ashamed for spilling out her true emotions she jumped to her feet to run again.  
  
Kenshin caught her by the arm pulling her into him. Petting her hair slowly softly whispering comforting words to her Kaoru made to move away. "I'm no child Kenshin," She cried.  
  
"Kaoru you never told me any of this before. So what was I suppose to think? Yes you are no child and I've known that for a long time." Letting her look up at him he smiled moving in slowly touching her mouth with his. Softly coaxing her to his advance lips locked for those few moments was a spark waiting to flame into heated inferno. Kaoru made the first move to pull away. "Kenshin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaoru's cheeks flame with heat. Whispering "You're naked!" coving her mouth she felt woozy that Kenshin had to catch her before she hit the dirt floor. "Kaoru?" Lifting her up into his arms and runs into the house heading to his room..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Sorry its been so long since I've done any more also I apologize for not making this one a long one but I've been so busy with school. Hopefully I'll get one soon after this one like in a day or two. Enjoy if you like. Love SweetChihiro 


End file.
